Angry Rancor/Administrative details
Neutrality Agreements The Angry Rancor has established agreements of different types, creating a status of independence and neutrality with the Empire, New Republic and Caspian Democratic Union. The ship does not have such an agreement with the Corporate Sector Authority, therefore it currently does not travel or do business in CSA space. Points of these agreements are as follows: * Regardless of where it flies, the ship remains independent and under its own jurisdiction. This also applies to the ship's shuttles, while flying in space (so they can fly from the Rancor in and out of a system, to pick up guests, etc). * When a Rancor shuttle lands on a planet or station, that shuttle and the crew and passengers aboard come under the jurisdiction of the local authorities, including such matters as weapons and armor restrictions. * When the Rancor is docked with another ship or a station, the Rancor continues to be autonomous and the other ship or station continues to fall under the same jurisdiction that it would if the two were not docked together. * With this setup, someone considered an enemy or a criminal by a faction can be on board the Rancor or its shuttles in that faction's space without immediate consequence (ie, an Imperial soldier can be on board while it's flying in NR space, or vica versa). If that person chooses to venture out onto a planet or station, they're on their own. * If a faction has a strong reason to pursue someone on board the ship, they must speak with the Rancor management about clearance first - and then the situation can be played out. This is meant for the worse criminals/enemies of state... not "any and every" bounty that passes through. * The parties agree to neutrality and non-aggression. The Rancor will not initiate an attack on another ship or planet (it will defend itself if attacked by pirates, or anyone else), and the local authorities will not attack or board the Rancor "in force" unless they gain clearance to do so first. * The Rancor is not to be used by members of any faction, to gain improper access to or launch an attack against any other faction. The ship will not be involved in the military struggles between factions. * Because it is still a warship in its technical design, the Rancor will stay out of weapons range of any major shipping lanes, orbital installations, or other faction warships while flying in a faction's space, unless it has arranged clearance to approach. All of this is designed to allow the ship to do business and be an open area for RP, for all characters from all factions, and not be restricted in where it can fly. Policies On Board This file outlines some of the policies in effect on board The Angry Rancor. This ship is multi-cultural and apolitical. You will encounter many different beings from across the galaxy, and from varying walks of life and governmental affiliations. Many of the sentients on board come here for a vacation, some under pseudonyms or alter egos. There are Imperials, New Republicans, Caspians, Citizens of the CSA, seedy types, wealthy types... they all are here to enjoy the surroundings and take part in the excitement on board. This ship belongs to no faction, and all factions (see the Neutrality section above for more details). The rules here are lax. Consider it 'Wild West' style. The crew will not interfere in inter-personal arguments or incidents unless they feel that the safety of the ship or the other guests at large will be affected. Weapons are allowed and expected to be worn openly, not concealed. There is a sizeable security team on board which will act in order to protect the guests at large and company property. Barring that, act decently or discretely. If any crew member is threatened or attacked, the security team will arrive immediately. The usual consequence will be for the offending party to be taken away quietly until they settle down, then allowed to resume their vacation unhindered. Guests are expected to protect themselves as well. If your enemy is on board, that is your problem to deal with. If you inform the crew and they feel you are the only one affected, they will point you in the direction of the ship gift shop where you may purchase a weapon. The Angry Rancor is a former Griffon Warship. It is well defended against the possible (and likely, in this galaxy) onslaught of pirates. The ship's natural defense tactic is to flee any and all incidents where the guests on board may be harmed, such as attacking or threatening ships. If any guest becomes aware of a situation brewing which could threaten the safety of the ship, it is expected that they inform a crew member at once. The animals on board are for your entertainment, and some leeway is provided for guests to interact with them as they see fit. Only if an animal appears in danger will a crew member step in to politely suggest other methods of entertainment. There are display cases and cages throughout the ship which show off the creatures. They are difficult to break into and out of (but not impossible) for fear of the creatures getting loose. Some tamer varieties of species are allowed to roam the ship freely. If in doubt about any of these policies, please speak with a crew member. Category:Subpages